A Line To Cross
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: A line drawn in the sand. A line to cross or a line to stand behind. To follow your heart or listen to the voices in your head. Everything in her life had been a choice, a line drawn in the sand, a line drawn in blood. He had always been her choice.


Title: A Line to Cross

Pairings: Sasusaku

Rating: PG13

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about college money and I would pay the weatherman to make the forecast what I want it to be.

* * *

He left when she was still a child. Not just a child in age, but a child in mind and heart. She told him she loved him as he walked away from his life, and she meant it in the greatest and truest way that a child could.

She would've gone with him. Years of thought on the subject and she had come to the conclusion that she would've followed him. No matter what would've happened no matter where he would've led her. Her feet had always followed in his footsteps.

* * *

She thought of him constantly. Every mission she went on she would look through throngs of people, hoping that this would be the place she would find him again. Years were spent trying to find him, but he was gone to the world. A scar on the back of a land that just wanted to forget; she could never forget.

He didn't think of her. He focused on the revenge in his mind and that was all that mattered to him. She had once been a pink petal in a sea of white lilies, but that no longer mattered. The sun that had brought warmth to his heart and his life was now in full eclipse.

* * *

She trained vigorously. She wanted to be strong enough to bring him home. Though nobody else knew, she hoped still that even if he would not come home, she would be strong enough that he would want to take her with him.

Time passed and she changed from a child to a young woman. The flowerings of a child's infatuation had bloomed into the rose of a woman's love. Others had tried to claim her heart and it had always failed. She couldn't let him go.

She went on every mission she was able, searching for him still. Every time she nearly died she was reminded of the price she paid for loving this man. She always found the price worth paying.

* * *

He had grown to be a man. Training for him was life or death. Every time he nearly died was just another stitch in the fabric of his revenge. His mind grew darker, his heart colder. His life was frozen in repeat, death becoming an everyday occurrence, how to live in the light had been forgotten.

* * *

Her mentor found out about the risk she was putting on herself and kept her in the village to work at the hospital. Every time a body came in the young woman would look at the face, still searching, though she had been confined to a smaller search area.

* * *

They found him. They had gone on a mission and finally they had found him. She took him in with emerald eyes full of wonder, and she found her heart aching. Time had passed and nothing had changed. Love had been there, waiting for him to take it.

He held a sword to her throat. Though she could've been a slash away from death, she thought it better this way. All instinct to fight fled her body. She had been dying for him for years. Why not let him finish the job?

Her team escaped. The man she loved once again gone. Her heart hurt and her head pounded. She went home and wept. She took off her gloves, picked up a kunai and ran it across her already scarred wrist. She was a kunoichi. Nobody would think twice of her having scars. She fell back on her bed and let the darkness swallow her.

A thud of feet on wood woke her. He was there, in all of his glory. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not mistaken. He walked towards her, reaching past her to pick up the bloodied kunai. He clucked his tongue in disapproval. He touched her wrist with his fingers and her skin tingled. Then he threw her back on the bed and made love to her.

She woke to a silent home. The events of the night before seemed a lie, till she lifted her arm to find her wrist bandaged and a note in his handwriting simply stating "never again".

* * *

She ran towards him, ready to join him. He threatened her, told her to kill an innocent woman to prove herself. She took out a knife, ready to prove herself, only to be stopped by her teammates. She stepped back, ready to defend the life of her love if they would try to kill him.

Luck was on her side. He got away.

* * *

He had changed. Once again she was the pink highlights of his black and white rainbow. The pit of his stomach had coiled when she offered to join him, knowing what she would face. He turned her away as he had always done, but not without consequence. His mind jostled with possibilities of what could've happened had he only let her in.

His team members saw him angrier as time passed now. The red haired woman on the squad's flirting was no longer accepted. She grew quiet, knowing that if she would hit on this man he would fling her into a tree or kill her.

* * *

She hummed tunelessly through the halls of the hospital. She smiled emotionlessly as people talked to her, and nodded her head though most times she did not agree with what was said. Nothing in life had purpose anymore, nothing but him. But he had always been her purpose.

Another nurse rushed to her to tell her that a new patient had arrived and was being put in a room right away. It was him. She ran to him, pushing aside doctors and nurses from his bedside to see his face. He glared at the world, pushing off words of doctors and nurses and his old friends. He saw her and the world quieted. His eyes softened slightly and he reached towards her.

Others pulled her from the room despite her screams.

* * *

At his trial they sentenced him to death. His betrayal could never be tolerated. She wept and went to his cell. She held his hand through the cold bars. She told him she loved him. The love of the woman held strong through everything. He signed a will, leaving everything to her. Who else would he give his life to?

The day of his death the clouds hung low. The poison worked slowly. She was allowed a few hours by his side as he passed into the abyss. She stared at his face intently memorizing every line so she would remember even as she searched for him in the afterlife.

The monitor's beeping slowed. He would be gone soon. She pulled out a small vial and put it to her lips. He reached to stop her but it was too late. He stared at her.

"Why?" he asked. She smiled at him. A pure smile. No fear, no judgment, nothing but love.

"Because," she started, taking his hand.

"Because this is fate. Because after everything that has happened throughout our lives, there was never one line that I wouldn't have crossed to be with you. Nothing I wouldn't have done and nothing I wouldn't have said. This was just the first step over the last line."

She kissed him softly, her eyes fluttering shut as her heart gave out. And as she passed, so did he. Because there had never once been a line that she wouldn't have crossed to be with him, and there never would be.

* * *

Just a quick one shot. Wow…they're dead. I've never killed them before…hmmm…weird. Oh well. Read and review please. And pretty please no flames or just asking me where I've been on other stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
